Обсуждение:HK-77
Инфа в статье не соответствует действительности. Russ 17:37, января 11, 2012 (UTC) Что именно нне так? Дроидов этих создала Черка, а не КНС. С чего, это? В английской Вукипедии статья неправильная. Во первых: *HK-58 Аурек *HK-58 Беш *HK-Надзиратель *HK-77 Всевыше перечисленные дроиды имеют ярко выраженное сходство. Насколько я помню квесты HK-47 они (дроиды) были найдены на сепаратистской фабрике (или что-то в этом роде). Первые три дроида не серийные. А откуда дроидам-убийцам Сзерки взятся на сепаратистской фабрике? Во вторых: если до конца пройти эти квесты то, HK-47 пришлёт сообщение: I must admit that you almost make me wish I still needed a good master...almost. Your little grey brain must be getting confused at this point...I understand that happens a lot with your kind. I didn't survive for four thousand years in the husk of a ship just to be destroyed by a few lucky shots. I must be going now. I have made a list, first I need to visit those Neimodians, then I think I will go after the architects...don't worry you are far down the list. You amuse me. One last thing, I know that you meatbags like keepsakes....I have sent you one. You should start enjoying yourself, it won't take me long to get through my list. Он говорит что сначала хочет посетить "тех Неймодеанцев". Каких ещё неймодеанцев? Я думаю что это и есть те ученые которые нашли потерпевший крушение «Хаммерхэд» и останки HK-47. {C Ссылка на обсуждение английской версии Ну в самой английской статье указано, что дроидов создала именно Черка, правда, это там только предполагается. Не знаю, где ошибка, но склонен верить именно ей. Хотя и могу ошибаться, в Galaxy не играл. Откуда взяться? Да мало ли откуда, HK-47 нашёл да активировал, например. Вообще странно, как это обломки «Хаммерхэд» уцелели на Мустафаре, за столько лет, прошедших после Гражданской войны джедаев они уже давно должны были истлеть. Хорошо, английская английская Вукипедия, так английская Вукипедия. Ссылка на статью о HK-47 Знаешь английский - переведёшь, не знаешь - вот перевод: Когда во время Войны Клонов силы Конфедерации Независимых Систем прибыли на Мустафар , они обнаружили обломки корабля идеактивированого HK-47, который все еще был в отличном состоянии. Когда сепаратистские инженеры активировали дроида, он продолжал начал буйствовать. Он убил нескольких инженеров и уничтожил троих B2 и дажедроидеку, прежде чем остальные инженеры подключили к нему цилиндр-ограничитель. Сепаратистские специалисты были поражены, технологией, используемой в этом дроиде, но они были не в состоянии стереть ему память из-за его матрицы мышления. В качестве решения, инженеры загрузили ИИ НК в до сих пор функционирующие подсистемы разбившегося крейсера (не понятно для чего) изабрали пустой корпус. {C Сепаратистские ученые элементыдизайна НК-47 идобавилик нимсвои собственные технологии, для создания новых моделей дроидов, которые помогли бы им победить Республику. В результате была создана новая модель, которая получила название HK-77. Всё было готово для массовое производство было готово начаться но Дарт Вейдер прибыл на Мустафар и уничтожил лидеров сепаратистов. Корпус НК-47, наряду новыми HK-77 были забыты. Исходя из этого, HK-77 создали сепаратисты. А вот почему корабль сохранился за столько лет - остаётся только гадать. Ну хорошо, а как же быть с этим куском из английской статьи? HK-77 was an assassin droid presumably produced by Czerka Corporation sometime during the reign of the Galactic Republic, following the Jedi Civil War. То есть выходит у наших западных друзей допущена серьёзная ошибка? Выходит, что так. Мне кажется стоит обновить этот раздел. Там вообще вся статья требует серьёзной работы, а не только один раздел. Допустим, но где брать материал? Я ещё негде не встречал описания событий SWTOR, только смотрел это видео. Там кроме TOR'а есть что редактировать. Можно подождать, пока появится материал на английской Вукипедии, и уже тогда перевести и оформить всю статью. Я бы мог этим заняться, но у меня пока другие планы. Что это такое, не в курсе?